


Одинокий мыс в прощальное утро

by Yuutari



Series: I See Red Fire [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Uzushiogakure | Hidden Eddy Village
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuutari/pseuds/Yuutari
Summary: Мито кивает, улыбается привычной улыбкой. Конечно, жених у неё завидный. Многие отдали бы всё, лишь бы оказаться на её месте. Кто бы на её месте не захотел заключить брачный союз с тем, кого успели прозвать сильнейшим шиноби в мире, когда он был ещё так молод?





	Одинокий мыс в прощальное утро

Её волосы, длинные и шелковистые, алым водопадом разливаются по плечам и спине. Из зеркала на неё смотрит красивая девушка, во внешности которой всегда отмечают приятные черты лица и выразительные голубые глаза, которые, кажется, могут заглянуть даже в самые потайные уголки души. Однако сейчас на этом лице нет ни намёка на улыбку, а глаза — усталые и потухшие. Вот так она выглядит наедине с собой, когда не приходится держать на лице вечную улыбку принцессы Узумаки.  
  
До пробуждения ещё полчаса, но она будто и не ложилась и вовсе. Вечером с неспокойными мыслями прикрыла глаза, а когда открыла их, по ощущениям, всего лишь через несколько минут, снаружи уже светало.  
  
Взглянув на деревянную расчёску с искусно вырезанными на ней узорами, к которой она так и не притронулась, Мито отворачивается от своего отражения и неспешно раздвигает сёдзи, ведущие во внутренний сад. Утром тут всегда чувствуется свежесть. Камни, служащие своеобразной дорожкой, приятно холодят босые пятки.  
  
Она делает несколько шагов и оказывается возле сакуры, цветы которой только недавно начали распускаться.  
  
Мито смотрит в небо. Облака плавно двигаются по голубому небосводу на юг. Местами они уже белых, кремовых цветов от мягких прикосновений первых солнечных лучей, а на западе неспешно скрывается синее покрывало ночного неба, сотканное из ярких звёзд, унося с собой тёмные тучи.  
  
Ветер лёгкий, тёплый и приятный: он нежно ласкает кожу, принося спокойствие и умиротворение. Она ощущает привычный запах моря. В голове — образы, лениво сменявшие друг друга, и никаких тяжёлых мыслей, которые ещё вчера вечером снедали её.  
  
Она помнит, как посадила это дерево вместе с матерью. Память о глубоком детстве всегда в дымке, из-за которой Мито не может вспомнить её лица, однако она помнит, как мама после этого нежно погладила её по волосам и сказала, что однажды Мито расцветёт так же, как и это вишнёвое дерево, позволяя людям вокруг восхищаться её красотой.  
  
Следом она вспоминает  восточный берег, по которому гуляла вчера. Бескрайний лазурный океан пленил её взгляд, когда она ещё была совсем малышкой. В детстве, уже после смерти матери, когда почти никому не было дела до неё, она часто убегала к океану и подолгу сидела на мысе, вглядываясь в далёкий горизонт. Ей нравилось там находиться: тихое и уютное место, где она могла уединиться, спокойно почитать книгу, повторить заданные наставником уроки или потренироваться. Шум волн и запах морских вод успокаивали её.  
  
Мысленно она уже там: сидит на мысе, позволяя ветру играть с её волосами. Восточный мыс всегда представлялся ей местом, где она могла побыть в одиночестве, упрятавшись от невзгод. Мама говорила, что она впервые познакомилась с её отцом у берегов океана. Маленькой Мито тогда казалось, что, находясь там, она могла быть чуточку ближе к своим погибшим родителям.  
  
Мито думает, что, если бы могла, то тотчас бы отправилась сейчас туда. Какие бы беды ни происходили в её жизни, там ей всегда становится спокойнее и немного легче.  
  
— Химе-сама! — доносится до Мито взволнованный женский голос. Она оборачивается, чтобы увидеть свою служанку — Ран. Та смотрит на неё с испугом, граничащим с ужасом. — Что вы делаете, химе-сама?! Вы же можете заболеть!  
  
— Ран… — тихо произносит Мито немного задумчиво, после чего мягко улыбается ей. — Прости.  
  
Узумаки Ран — зрелая женщина на склоне лет, которая заботится о Мито, сколько последняя себя помнит. Ран всегда добра к ней и готова прийти на помощь в любой ситуации или внимательно выслушать всё, что тревожит сердце Мито. Тем не менее она всегда ворчит, когда девушка не заботится о себе или делает что-то, не подобающее принцессе клана Узумаки. Впрочем, ворчит без злости, по-доброму и с долей возмущения в отдельных случаях, как и сейчас.  
  
Мито под упрёками Ран неспешно возвращается в свою комнату, после чего следует вместе с ней в ванную — ежедневные водные процедуры не являются чем-то необычным. Ран всегда приходила к ней вовремя с мягкими полотенцами и чистой сменной одеждой.  
  
После ванны Мито снова смотрит на себя в зеркале. Волосы ещё немного влажные, а на бледном лице ни следа того, что этой ночью она спала неспокойным сном. Вместо этого — привычная мягкая улыбка, потому что Ран рассказывает о том, как её сын наконец-то научился ходить по воде.

Узумаки Ран — преданная служанка, но она не поедет вместе с ней, ведь у неё в Узушио останутся без присмотра маленький сын и больная мать. Мито так и не находит в себе сил рассказать ей, как ей горестно от самой мысли, что скоро она покинет родной остров, чтобы выйти замуж за человека, которого даже не знает. У Ран совсем недавно погиб муж, и обременять её своими проблемами Мито не хочет.  
  
Ран расчёсывает её влажные волосы и говорит о том, как повезло её дорогой химе-сама — выйти замуж за такого человека, как Сенджу Хаширама. Говорит, что видела его один раз, когда тот уже стал главой своего клана, и тот произвёл на неё впечатление в высшей степени благородного человека. Мито кивает, улыбается привычной улыбкой. Конечно, жених у неё завидный. Многие отдали бы всё, лишь бы оказаться на её месте. Кто бы на её месте не захотел заключить брачный союз с тем, кого успели прозвать сильнейшим шиноби в мире, когда он был ещё так молод?  
  
Но Мито смотрит в сторону, на приготовленный свадебный наряд, и думает, что не хотела бы. Что бы ни говорили о Хашираме, каким бы сильным и благородным он ни был, Мито не знает его, как и не знает тех мест, куда её отправляют. Что бы ни говорили о свадьбе и о том, как ей повезло, это был выбор, который сделан не ею. Её судьба ей не принадлежит.  
  
Мито, однако, по своей судьбе не плачет. Она встречает её со смирением, но с высоко поднятой головой. Она знает свой долг и принимает его с честью.  
  
Ран говорит ей о том, что ей нужно показать себя Хашираме в лучшем свете, показать изящные манеры, следовать правилам этикета. Она знает, что Мито будет вести себя как подобает наследнице своего клана, и всё же волнуется о мелочах и о самой Мито.  
  
Ран расчёсывает её волосы и почему-то внезапно замолкает в середине предложения, и рука её застывает. Мито через зеркало видит, как увлажнились глаза женщины и как та сдерживается, чтобы не заплакать.  
  
— Главное, химе-сама, — неожиданно шепчет служанка, — вы должны быть счастливы. Пожалуйста, будьте счастливы.  
  
Мито улыбается печально и в то же время — благодарно.  
  
Мито никогда не говорила ей, что она заменила ей мать.  
  
— Прошу прощения, химе-сама, — вытирает слёзы Ран, — я сейчас вернусь.  
  
Фусума скользит тихо, и Мито почти не слышит, как она закрывается вслед за служанкой.  
  
Сегодня Узумаки Мито, внучка Узумаки Ашины, действующего главы клана Узумаки, покинет свою страну, чтобы заключить брак в чужой стране, на чужой земле, с человеком, который был ей чужим. Деревня, которую строит Сенджу Хаширама, находится в глубине континента и вдали от океана, по которому она будет тосковать. Разумеется, ей было интересно узнать о том, как жили люди на континенте и чем жизнь там отличалась от жизни в Узушио, но это был интерес исследователя, который, в конечном итоге, захотел бы вернуться домой.  
  
Мито закрывает глаза и оказывается на Восточном мысе — это единственное место, где она чувствовала себя свободной. Она представляет, что неугомонный ветер уносит далеко прочь её печали.  
  
Мать была права: Мито расцвела, подобно сакуре, и выросла настоящей красавицей, да только ей это не нужно. Когда глаза вновь открываются, она видит, как в зеркале у её отражения по щекам катятся слёзы.


End file.
